


Arrangements

by originally



Category: Casanova (UK)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Obscure and British Commentfest, Pegging, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live happily ever after, or at least as happily as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebraveapollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebraveapollo/gifts).



> Written for the [Obscure and British Comment Fest](http://lost-spook.livejournal.com/389689.html?thread=5176633#t5176633), for the prompt _Bellino/Casanova/Henriette, happily ever after_. I'm fond of this one, so I thought I'd move it over here.

They never stay anywhere long. Henriette still worries that Grimani will one day track them down, and Giacomo doesn’t say it but Bellino knows that he harbours a hope to return to Venice one day. So they keep moving. Six months in Vienna, eight in Bratislava, an ill-advised two years in Copenhagen that they resolve never to speak of again, and five in Prague, where she thinks, in another life, they might have settled. Bohemia agrees with Giacomo. Bellino doesn’t know where they’ll go next. East, perhaps; she’s often wondered about the Orient. It doesn’t much matter in the long run.

Their arrangement is… unconventional. In the beginning, it had been just the two of them: the famed Bellino and the infamous Casanova, singing and fast-talking and gambling their way around the great cities of Europe, taking men and women both into their bed and doing their best to put Naples from their minds. When Giacomo had arranged for her to sing at Covent Garden she had thought nothing of it, until there _she_ was. That had been hard at first. Bellino had almost decided not to go with them, to strike out on her own, to return to Naples and hope to find Leonilda. But she stayed; of course she stayed. 

It didn’t happen overnight. Bellino had sung, and seduced men, and waited. Soon enough, she was back in his bed. He needed Henriette, loved Henriette, but he _craved_ Bellino and she him. Giacomo had never forgotten the thrill he’d felt when he’d thought she was a boy he was about to bed. She often wore his clothing then when she went to him, stuffed her breeches, tied her hair back in a masculine style and let him tangle his fingers in it as she swallowed down his cock. Sometimes she would get him on his hands and knees and press her tongue into the hot centre of him, savouring the heady taste and the sound of his moans. Other times, she would use _l’appareil_ , the device they’d bought from a discreet Parisian back-alley boutique, pressing it inside him inch by inch and rocking her hips until they were both gasping and overcome.

One day, Henriette had come to her, her beautiful eyes downcast, and stammered out a request for Bellino to _please show me what it is you do for him?_ And so it was that Bellino had found herself imitating Giacomo on her hands and knees, Henriette’s warm, wet mouth on her, sucking in a way that made stars burst behind Bellino’s eyes. When Henriette’s questing fingers had found her clitoris, she was lost. She had kissed her then, licked the musky taste of herself from Henriette’s lips, and introduced her to _l’appareil_.

Now the three of them fit together and come apart in different ways. Sometimes she and Giacomo will fight, flinging heated words and insults that cut with razor precision, hurting each other the way that only they can. Afterwards they’ll kiss, more teeth than tongue, and she will fuck him over his desk on top of his precious memoir, or else she’ll seek out Henriette and lose herself in her soft curves and her patient smile. Sometimes the three of them will share a bed all together, or Giacomo and Henriette will make love soft and slow whilst Bellino watches, or, once in a while, Bellino and Giacomo will seduce some bright-eyed boy for old time’s sake, bring him to their bed where Giacomo will suck him whilst Bellino smiles her sharp smile and whispers filth in his ear. 

Giacomo is turning grey at the temples, and Bellino has tried to stop caring about the lines on her face that the paint no longer hides, and Henriette’s corsets have to be laced a little tighter. Perhaps one day they will return to Venice. But for now, this is enough.


End file.
